


Shiver

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bring tissues, Character Death, Coldplay References, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, shiver coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile





	Shiver

_So I look in your direction But you pay me no attention, do you?_

Chester looked at Mike, smiling at the sight of the younger boy. He had just dyed his hair blonde in an attempt for the other boy to finally notice him. He even dared to call the half Asian's name, but obtained no success on calling his attention at all. They were friends, yes, but Chester wanted more than that, he had loved Mike for so long but he never seemed to notice the signals the blonde always made sure to leave for him.

_I know you don't listen to me 'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

"Mike, I'm worried about you, you shouldn't do that." He said as Mike had just told him about his new drinking habits.

"It's so funny to be drunk, man. You should try it." Mike ignored him and giggled while shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Mike, I mean it. You're destroying yourself and your future by doing this. Please, stop!" Chester insisted again, practically begging for the other boy's attention.

"You don't know a thing, Chester. You're overreacting, calm down."

"I'm... just worried, that's all."

_And on from the moment I wake To the moment I sleep I'll be there by your side Just you try and stop me_

"Mike! Oh my god, Mikey, come here." Chester held the other boy's fragile body, leading him to the closest bathroom. "You'll be okay, it'll be okay" He said again as Mike threw up. "I won't leave you, ever." The other boy had drank too much, he was almost collapsing when Chester found him.

On the next day, Chester had gone to the half Asian's house again. "How are you doing today, Mikey?" He asked smiling, sitting by his side on his bed.

"Go away. I don't want you here. I wanna be alone." He said coldly, staring blankly to his own feet.

_Did she want me to change Well I changed for good And I want you to know But you always get your way_

Chester had changed, he had become a colder person. At least he had tried to, but his heart of gold never let him be mean to Mike. He wanted the boy to notice how he had changed and how he didn't need Mike. But the thing was that he indeed needed Mike and the other boy always had it his way. He always got what he wanted, that was just one more of the abilities of Mike Shinoda.

_I wanted to say Don't you shiver_

"It's okay, Mike. You don't need to be afraid. I'm here."

"I know."

"I won't leave." Chester smiled.

_I'll always be waiting for you So you know how much I need you But you never even see me, do you_

"Mikey, please don't go." He begged as Mike wanted to go out with his car, being drunk.

"It's just for a little bit."

"Please, Mike. I don't want you to get hurt!" He held the half Asian's hand.

"Let go. I'll come back."

"If you don't... I'll wait for you, and if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you!" Chester shouted as Mike entered his car, tears falling from the blonde's face.

_And this is my final chance of getting you_

"Mike! No, please! Save him!" He screamed as nurses held him back. Mike was being led to a room. "I need him." He whimpered almost in an inaudible voice.

_And on from the moment I wake To the moment I sleep I'll be there by your side_

Chester held the other boy's hand tightly. It had been a week since the accident. Chester hadn't left his side even for one minute.

"Mikey, I hope you can hear me. I love you and I miss you a lot. Please be okay soon." He kissed his forehead and let his tears fall.

_Don't you shiver Don't you shiver_

"Don't be afraid. I said I wouldn't leave you." Chester cried out, squeezing Mike's hand.

_Sing it loud and clear I'll always be waiting for you_

"It's been a whole month. Please wake up." Chester begged. He caressed the half Asian's hair and it was fluffy as always. He sighed remembering how good it was before. He cried remembering how he hadn't done enough to keep Mike from going out that day. He wouldn't forgive him if he didn't come back. He wouldn't forgive himself either.

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear I sing it loud and clear And I'll always be waiting for you_

He looked to Mike one last time. No response. He called him one last time. No response. He was about to give up on Mike, but he had promised he wouldn't leave. He'd always wait for him in the end.

"C-Chester?" A little voice echoed so low and so small but yet so clear to Chester's ears. He gasped and hugged the boy tightly.

"Mikey!" He breathed out, crying.

_So I look in your direction _ _But you pay me no attention_

He closed his eyes again, not opening them this time. Chester shook him and then he heard that sharp sound. The machine went flat and Mike's heart had stopped. He saw his world crash down at that very moment. He had lost his best friend and the love of his life. He had lost a piece of him and he felt sick, tears falling from his eyes silently as he humbly fell to the ground. He had waited for Mike and he'd always wait.

_And you know how much I need you _

_But you never even see me_


End file.
